


Divinity

by the_fox333



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: I myself am atheist, but since this story required divinity, I kept it as vague and nonspecific as possible. If your belief can't be encompassed by this, please tell me why; the goal is to leave any and all possibilities open.





	

Heresy.

Falsehood.

They were all wrong.

If they weren't divinity itself, they would sue the entire world for misrepresentation. Well, except them. They were mostly right. Close enough, anyway. But nobody else got it. They misinterpreted their signs and came up with these horrible misconstrued versions of spirituality. They hadn't wanted to interfere too much with the world, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It was time for something big.

They gathered storms, massive clouds of rolling thunder, over the lands of the heretics. All at once, they called down thunderbolts, rays of pure divine fury, ripping and tearing the centers of heresy to pieces. Every major center of the false beliefs was gone, fried in an instant. Surely even the blindest fool couldn't ignore that.

They were wrong. "Freak chance," the people said, pulling graphs and statistics from the air to show the chance of it happening naturally. Some believed, but not enough. More was required.

A pestilence came. No pestilence was perfect, but it stuck for the most part to the heretics. Millions were killed, many believers in the 'death zones' spared. And still it was explained away. "Genetics," the people said, pulling out numbers and timelines to show how disease had been evolving for a time like this. Somehow, it wasn't enough.

They were all but out of ideas. One last thing could do it, right the wrongs of the world. And so they came, showing themselves to all. It was glorious, and the entire world stopped as they worked miracles, saving the innocent and emoting the wicked. This was it; now all would see the truth.

And they did. After such a long time, the truth was seen. Crowds of billions gathered to sing their praises, and all was right.

But then it wasn't. Groups sprang up, spreading false truths, interpreting the Coming to support their own ideals. Books were written, congregations formed. As time went on, many even began to doubt that the Coming had ever happened. "Stories to make children behave," the people said, and some stopped believing. More stopped. It was as it had been.

And so they gave up, left the world in search of one with a more faithful society. This planet would never again know real divinity. Miracles would come about only by chance, and prayers would fall upon deaf ears. After all, why waste time on a species whose very nature was to question authority?

**Author's Note:**

> I myself am atheist, but since this story required divinity, I kept it as vague and nonspecific as possible. If your belief can't be encompassed by this, please tell me why; the goal is to leave any and all possibilities open.


End file.
